UHKB Series
by kyurakyu
Summary: REPOST! [Update Kaihun] Kumpulan cerita tentang couple di geng UHKB (Uke Hits Kece Badai) VIXX! SJ! Infinite! EXO! Keo! Navi! Hyukbin! Kihyun! Kaihun! Chanbaek! Woogyu! BoyxBoy! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

UHKB Series – Kihyun

Tittle: Secret!

Cast:

Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, School Life, Mrried Life

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Happy Reading~~

~Kihyun~

 **Author POV**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gontai, tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bernyawa. Entah mengapa hari ini terasa melelahkan. Ya, sebenarnya setiap hari terasa memelahkan bagi namja gembul ini, namun hari ini terasa sangat-sangat melelahkan. Entah karena tugas yang menumpuk, atau juga karna tadi siang terdapat jam pelajaran olahraga, terlebih semalam dia begadang hingga pagi menjelang. Kyuhyun begadang karna tugasnya? Tidak! Tidak! Namja jenius ini bahkan hanya cukup menghabiskan waktu 1 jam kurang untuk menyelesaikan 20 soal matematika yang susahnya mendekati soal olimpiade. Lalu apa alasannya? Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk melayani kekasihnya. Eitttss, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam terlebih dahulu, kekasih yang dilayaninya bukan Kim si muka datar, tapi PSP kesayangannya. Ia terlalu berambisi untuk memenangkan salah satu game yang akhirnya membuatnya lupa waktu dan dengan terpaksa memberhentikan permainannya saat sang kekasih aslinya itu memberitahukannya bahwa ia tak bisa berangkat bersama Kyuhyun seperti biasa karna harus pergi mengurusi keperluan sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti perlombaan antar sekolah. Maklum saja, si datar Kim itu kan ketua OSIS yang sibuknya minta ampun. Oh, mungkin karna belum bertemu dengan Kibum kesayangannya juga yang membuat harinya menjadi semakin terasa melelahkan.

"Hoamm~~ ngantuknya~" racaunya. Masih dengan tubuh loyo, Kyuhyun melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Untung koridor itu sepi, jika tidak, maka orang-orang akan mengira bahwa namja yang terkenal dengan julukan evil Kyu itu telah berubah menjadi zombie.

"Ya ampunn, aku benar-benar mengantuk~~" rengeknya pada dirinya sendiri sembari memejamkan matanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan memang. Akan tak asing lagi jika mendapati namja gembul ini berjalan sambil tidur. Namun, anehnya ia tak pernah menabrak mesti matanya terpejam. Mungkin namja ini melihat menggunakan mata batinnya. Ya, mungkin.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah dengan mata terpejam. Menurut perhitungannya sih, ia akan sampai di ujung koridor dan harus berbelok ke arah kiri dalam..

Lima..

Empat..

Ti–

BUGH!

 _Ya ampun, apa perhitunganku mulai salah?_ Pikirnya.

Ia pun membalik tubuhnya ke arah kiri –ia menyangka sudah menabrak tembok by the way–.

Namun lagi-lagi,

BUGH!

Kyuhyun menggeser ke kiri sedikit lalu melangkah lagi namun,

BUGH!

Ia menggeser ke kanan dan melangkah lagi.

BUGH!

"Astaga!" kesalnya.

Dengan mata yang masih memejam, ia bergeser 3 langkah besar ke arah kiri. Kali ini, ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan menabrak sesuatu lagi. Namun..

BUGH!

"Ya ampun! Apa sih yang menghalangiku?!" sebalnya. Kedua mata bulatnya terbuka. Iris selelehan karamel itu langsung bertatapan langsung dengan iris sekelam malam yang menatapnya datar.

"Bummie!" pekiknya senang. Senyum manis mengembang di wajah chubbynya saat mendapati bahwa seseorang yang ditabraknya sedari tadi adalah kekasihnya tercinta.

"Baby Kyu, apa yang ku bilang untuk tidak berjalan sembari tidur, hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir menampakkan deretan giginya imut, meski nada bicara kekasihnya itu datar sedatar wajahnya sekarang, namun ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Aku ngantuk, Bummie~" rengeknya sembari bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Kibum.

Melihat itu, membuat Kibum menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tipis sekali, sangat sangat tipis. Sehingga jika kau tidak jeli maka kau tidak akan mampu menangkap perubahannya, ya.. terkecuali untuk si evil Kyu yang dapat dengan mudahnya menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah kekasih datarnya.

"Bummie tersenyum!" serunya.

Chu~

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kibum, membuat namja datar itu sedikit terkejut meski tak terdapat perubahan pada riak wajahnya.

"Kyu, ini masih di sekolah."

"Biar saja! Toh, tak ada yang melihat juga!" elaknya, maih dengan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Kibum.

Tak tahu saja ia, bahwa ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang dan menggigit jarinya gemas, melihat skinship mereka, atau memang Kyuhyun tak menganggap orang-orang itu ada?

"Bummie~" panggil Kyuhyun, membuat Kibum sedikit melirik kekasihnya.

"Aku ngantuk~" rengeknya lagi.

"Tapi aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang."

Mendengar itu, terbentuk pout imut di wajah Kyuhyun. "Wae?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas OSIS, Kyu." Jelas Kibum, namun tak membuat kekasihnya itu menghentikan poutan imut yang membuat Kibum ingin menggigitnya.

"Huh! Bummie selalu saja sibuk! Tak pernah ada waktu untuk Kyu!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, _mulai deh_. Pikirnya.

"Ayolah, Baby! Lagipula tumben kau tak jalan-jalan dengan anggota gengmu."

"Kan sudah kubilang bahwa aku ngantuk!"

Kibum terdiam, terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tugasnya masih banyak, tadi dia berencana hanya ingin mengecek kekasihnya sebentar, karna terlalu rindu. Karna biasanya, hari ini adalah jadwal untuk kekasihnya dan gengnya itu jalan-jalan. Melihat Kibum yang terdiam, namja gembul itu pun mendengus sebal.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri saja!" putusnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kibum dengan mata terpejam. Duh, Kibum jadi dilema kan akalu seperti ini.

"Kyaa!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan melayang. Sontak ia langsung membuka matanya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan berjalan sembari memejamkan mata, Kyu! Bagaimana jika kau celaka!" desis Kibum.

Namja gembul yang kini berada di gendongan Kibum ala bridal style itu melihat ke bawah. Ah, kenapa ia tak ingat bahwa setelah belokan di koridor tadi akan langsung bertemu dengan tangga. Untung saja ia tak jatuh.

"Bummie~ Mian~" bujuk Kyuhyun pada namja yang tengah menggendongnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Kibum, sedang ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kibum, mengusak-ngusakkan hidung mancungnya disana.

Kekasihnya ini memang pandai sekali membuat Kibum luluh dan panas dingin.

"Ya sudah, asal jangan di ulangi lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau ke kamarku saja, tidur di sana. Setelah aku selesai dengan semua berkas-berkas itu, kita pulang bersama. Oke, Baby?"

"Hu'um." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu turunkan aku, Bummie~ aku kan berat~"

Kibum menggeleng, "Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk, matamu itu merah sekali, belum lagi kantung matamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sebentar sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kibum lagi.

~Kihyun~

Mereka telah sampai di kamar Kibum. Oh, SJLiim High School memang menyediakan asrama untuk semua siswa. Namun, tidak mewajibkan, membuat tak semua siswa menggunakan fasilitass ini. Namun, sebagai ketua OSIS, Kibum terpaksa menggunakan fasilitas ini dikarenakan kesibukannya yang menyebabkannya sering pulang larut malam dna terkadang bermalam di asrama. Lagipula, Kibum punya prinsip bahwa saat ia sampai di apartemennya, ia tak akan mau mengerjakan semua tugas OSISnya itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap selama perjalanan tadi di ranjangnya yang sebelumnya ia telah melepaskan tas Kyuhyun. Setelah melepas sepatu kekasihnya itu, ia menyelimutinya kekasihnya itu hingga ke dada. Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya sedikit, membuat sang empunya bibir menggeliat pelan, dan kembali tenang saat Kibum melepas tautan itu.

Namja tampan itu pun melangkah ke ruang lain, tepat di sebelah kamarnya yang bisa di bilang sebagai ruang kerjanya dan segera disambut oleh tumpukan berkas yang masih menggunung.

~Kihyun~

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, mengucek matanya yang perlahan membuka, mengamati sekitar. Oh, _ini kamar kekaksihnya_ , pikirnya. Setelah menunggu seluruh nyawanya berkumpul beberapa menit, ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya yang sudah lumayan lama itu. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Kedua irisnya mengedar, mencari sosok Kibum. _Apa kekasihnya itu masih mengerjakan tugasnya?_

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang berseprai hitam itu dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, menuju ruang kerja Kibum. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, ia langsung di sambut dengan Kibum yang maih asik berkutat dengan pulpen dan kertas di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak serius sekali.

"Bummie~" panggil Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendongak mendengar panggilan itu, "Hey, kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sembari melangkah ke arah Kibum. "Kau masih lama?"

"Iya, apa kau sudah lapar?"

"Sedikit."

Kibum menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya secara tak langsung, yang pastinya langsung di sanggup gembira oleh Kyuhyun.

Suasana hening, hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka berdua.

Tangan kanan Kibum terus menekuni kertas di hadapannya, sedang tangan kirinya menjelajah nakal ke tubuh berisi Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya, atau sesekali mendesah lirih saat Kibum mengelus perut ratanya di pangkuan Kibum.

"Bummie?"

"Hm?"

"Bummie?"

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun yang sebal karna kekasihnya itu mengabaikannya pun melepas tangan Kibum yang masih asik meraba perut ratanya, membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya karna tak suka keasikannya di ganggu.

"Wae, Baby?" tanya Kibum saat melihat tatapan garang Kyuhyun.

"Dimana cincinmu?"

Alis Kibum mengeryit bingung.

Kyuhyun menggapai tangan kiri Kibum dan menunjukkan jemari kosong milik Kibum. Tak ada apa-apa disana, padahal seharusnya ada sebuah cincin putih polos dengan ukiran nama Kyuhyun disana, tepatnya di jari manis Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas, "Ya ampun Baby, ini masih di sekolah, mana mungkin aku memakainya."

"Tapi ini kan sudah di asrama!" jawab Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Tapi kan bisa jadi ada orang yang datang atau melihatnya, atau aku keluar dari kamar kembali ke sekolah lalu lupa melepasnya." Jelas Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Aku saja memakainya!" namja gembul itu menunjukkan cincin putih polos dengan ukiran nama Kibum yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Akan jadi masalah besar jika orang menangkap kesamaan pada cincin yang kita pakai, Baby."

"Bilang saja cincin tunangan!"

"Kyu, kita sudah pernah membahas tentang ini!" desis Kibum dingin, membuat lawan bicaranya membuang wajahnya sebal.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, diletakkan pulpen di genggamannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby Kyuhyun, membawanya untuk menatap mata kelam Kibum.

"Baby, aku janji setelah kita lulus nanti, aku akan memakai cincin kita, dan tak akan pernah melepasnya. Oke?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, ya.. mereka memang sudah pernah membicarakannya. Namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun kan terkadang ingin pamer pada teman-temannya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Kecupan yang ringan itu pun mulai merembet menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Kibum panas. Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan menggendong Kyuhyun layaknya koala, membawanya keluar ruang kerja menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata pun segera membuka matanya saat merasakan punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang empuk. Oh, rupanya namja yang sudah berada di atasnya ini membawanya ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat memejam erat saat Kibum menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman memabukkan. Satu persatu kancing bajunya dibuka, menampakkan tubuhnya yang putih mulus.

Ya ampun, Kibum makin tak tahan melihatnya.

Dengan tergesa ia melepaskan celana seragamnya, menyisakan boxer hitam selutut, Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya dengan nafas terengah. Sang seme merogoh dompet di saku celananya, mencari sesuatu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pengaman, namun alisnya mengeryit saat tak mendapati apa yang di carinya. Di bukanya seluruh bagian dari dompetnya, namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari benda yang di carinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, Sayang! Tunggu sebentar ya!" dan dengan itu Kibum melangkah lebar keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Sedangkan di luar sana, Kibum mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia telah menggeledahi seluruh isi asramanya, namun yang dicarinya tak ada. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia menyimpan kondom di asramanya. Ya, barang yang di cari Kibum sedari tadi memang kondom.

Kibum berdecak sebal, bagaimana mungkin ia kehabisan stok? Mana mau Kyuhyun tanpa kondom? Tapi, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Apa ia coba rayu Kyuhyun saja ya? Toh, mereka dulu pernah melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

Dengan tekad bulat Kibum memasuki kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Baby?" panggil Kibum sembari mengecupi leher Kyuhyun.

"Wae, Bummie?"

"Kondomnya habis.." ucap Kibum ragu, sontak membuat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh darinya.

"Tidak, Kibum!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, Baby.." bujuk Kibum.

"Kau kan tahu, aku tak akan mau tanpa pengaman."

"Iya, hanya saja aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Lagipula beberapa waktu lalu kita pernah melakukannya tanpa pengaman kan?" bujuk Kibum sembari menciumi leher Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia juga tak tahan, namun komitmen harus tetap di jaga. "Waktu itu berbeda, lagipula aku belum mau hamil!"

"Ayolah, Sayang! Tak apa jika kau hamil!"

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka mendengarnya. "Kau saja tak mau memakai cincinmu dan sekarang kau bilang tak masalah jika aku hamil? Lalu apa gunanya kita menyembunyikan pernikahan kita?"

WHAT?! PERNIKAHAN?!

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah menikah?

Kibum menghela nafas, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Ya, yang dikatakan namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sekaligus istrinya itu benar.

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian memeluk sayang Kibum. "Sabarlah, Sayang. Setelah kita lulus nanti, aku akan memperbolehkanmu melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Aku pun siap untuk mengandung anak kita kapan saja." Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat Kibum tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo tidur! Daripada adikku mengamuk lagi karna di PHP olehmu."

"Kibummm~~" rengek Kyuhyun. Begini-begini, ia tetap bisa malu bila mendengar perkataan Kibum yang terkadang cukup vulgar itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih-lebih mencintaimu!"

Dan pasangan suami istri itu pun akhirnya tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Ya, biarkan mereka merahasiakan tentang pernikahan mereka dari khalayak hingga mereka lulus nanti.

 **END**

Ini repost dari postingan sebelumnya, karna entah kenapa ceritanya tiba-tiba berubah-_-

So, Kyura repost aja, kekeke

Dan selanjutnya yang disini bakal berisi seies dari UHKB yaa~~

Reviewnya, please~~

Don't be silent reader, jebalyo~~

Bubye~~


	2. Chapter 2

UHKB Series _–_ Kaihun

Tittle: Jongin dan Sehun

Cast:

Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Wu (Oh) Yi Fan, Kim (Oh) Junmyeon

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship, M-Preg

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Happy Reading~~

~Kaihun~

 **Author POV**

Sehun duduk di sebuah ayunan di salah satu taman dekat rumahnya. Beberapa kali ia melihat ke sebuah kedai di sebrang sana yang sangat ramai. Ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya omong-omong. Kekasihnya? Iya benar, kekasihnya, pacarnya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si preman sekolah, Kim Jongin, atau mungkin yang lebih dikenal dengan Kim Kai. Rupanya pacar tannya itu sedang dimandatkannya untuk pergi membelikan si cadel Sehun minuman kesukaannya, Bubble Tea.

Sehun mengayunkan kakinya, mencoba mengurangi kebosanannya dengan bermain-main dengan pasir di pijakannya. Sudah lama ia tak ke taman ini. Kapan ya kira-kira terakhir kali? Mata namja imut itu menerawang, menggali memorinya. Tak lama kemudian matanya berbinar senang saat mengingatnya. Sehun kan terakhir kali ke taman ini saat mengobati luka Jongin. Ya ampun, itu sih sudah sangat lama sekali. Sehun pacaran dengan Jongin saja sudah hampir 1 tahun. Mengingat saat ia mengobati luka Jongin dulu, Sehun jadi teringat bagaimana ia dan kekasih dekil kesayangannya itu bertemu.

Jika di pikir-pikir, kenapa dia mau ya dengan Jongin? Sudah hitam, dekil, preman, menyebalkan, tukang masuk ruang kedisiplinan lagi! Sehun ingat saat dulu mereka jadian, dan mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama, dengan Sehun yang menggandeng lengan Jongin manja, membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah heboh. Banyak yang bergosip kalau Jongin hanya mempermainkan Sehun, mengancam Sehun untuk jadi pacarnya, dan lain sebagainya. Jongin yang terkenal mampu mengalahkan penguasa sekolah tetangga dalam duel saja sampai terpukul berat karna mendengar desas desus itu. Ia bahkan sampai ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka karna merasa Sehun tak pantas untuknya. Tapi.. si cadel Oh Sehun bukannya menuruti, ia malah memeluk Jongin erat, berbisik di telinganya untuk tak mendengar ucapan orang-orang disekitar mereka, karna ia mencintai Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya namja _milk skin_ itu menutup kedua telinga namja berkulit tan di hadapannya, dan mengecup bibir tebal Jongin untuk membuktikan bahwa ia memang mencintai si dekil Jongin.

Walaupun banyak yang bilang bahwa mereka itu seperti kopi dan susu, banyak yang mengibaratkan Sehun sebagai anjing _poodle_ yang imut-imut, dan Jongin layaknya anjing herder yang galaknya minta ampun, namun gosip-gosip itu terbang terbawa angin saat melihat betapa manisnya sikap Jongin pada Sehun, membuat siapapun tak akan pernah mengira jika yang mengusak sayang rambut Sehun itu Jongin, si Kim Kai, preman sekolah yang disegani.

Tapi, kan tetap saja masih banyak yang menyukai Sehun dan lebih baik dari Jongin. _Apa jangan-jangan ia di guna-guna ya?_ pikir Sehun ngaco.

"Hunnie~"

"Eh! Jongin! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

Jongin mengeryitkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ia kan hanya memanggil kekasihnya seperti biasa, kenapa bisa sampai kaget?

"Maaf ya sayang kalau aku mengagetkanmu!" dan walaupun ia tak mengerti apa salahnya, ia akan tetap meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya itu. "Ini! Bubble teanya!" ia menyodorkan cup bubble tea rasa coklat, sama seperti miliknya sebelum akhirnya duduk di ayunan yang menggantung kosong tepat disebelah kekasihnya. Tadinya sih, ia ingin duduk di ayunan yang sama dengan Sehun, dengan namja manis itu di pangkuannya. Tapi, Jongin masih cukup waras untuk tak membuat ayunan itu putus karna menahan beban mereka yang pastinya berat.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih, Baby?"

"Tak ada. Hanya saja, kupikir kenapa ya aku bisa mau dengan dirimu? Kau kan preman sekolah, dekil, menyebalkan, mengerikan lagi! Jangan-jangan kau mengguna-gunaku ya?" papar Sehun polos, tak mengerti dan peduli bahwa perkataannya membangkitkan luka lama.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas, terkadang kekasihnya ini memang suka tak menyaring apa yang dikatakannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi Jongin bisa apa jika kekasihnya berkata dengan wajah polos yang membuatnya tak akan sanggup untuk memarahi Sehun.

"Baby, kau jahat sekali sih~" rajuk Jongin memasang wajah pura-pura terluka.

"Tak usah bersikap sok imut begitu! Yang imut itu hanya diriku!"

Itu sakit, pasti. Tapi lagi-lagi, bagaimana mungkin si galak Kai bisa memarahi si manis Sehun?

"Jonginnie~ kau ingat? Dulu aku pernah mengobati lukamu disini~ pertemuan pertama kita~" ujar Sehun antusias.

"Tentu saja, baby! Kan pada hari itu pula aku jatuh cinta padamu~"

"Dasar Jongin dekil tukang gombal!"

~Kaihun~

 _ **Flashback On**_

Sehun melangkah riang di siang hari yang cerah ini. Tangan kanannya menggenggam cup bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaannya. Ah, tumben sekali namja manis ini sendirian. Dimana si maniak eyeliner yang selalu menempel padanya layaknya amplop dan prangko?

"Aish! Dasar Baekhyun hyung menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, aku ditelantarkan! Awas saja jika Chanyeol hyung sedang tidak bisa pergi bersamanya dan ia kembali padaku, akan ku gigit jarinya biar ia tak bisa memakai eyeliner kebanggaannya itu lagi!" gerutu Sehun.

Terlalu asiknya ia menggerutu, membuatnya tak sadar bahwa jalan yang biasa ia lewati terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya. Beberapa suara berisik balok dari kayu dan batu berjatuhan dibelakangnya yang masih asik berjalan sembari menyedot bubble teanya. Sehun tuli? Tidak, hanya saja sedang ada sesuatu yang menyumpal telinganya.

 _Can't_ _lose, I got juice_

 _And they know I do_

 _Can't lose, I got juice_

 _And they know I do_

Bibir pink tipisnya ikut bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu yang di dengarnya. Terkadang membentuk kerucut sebal saat ia tak bisa mengikuti lirik lagu yang begitu cepat. Oh ayolah, Sehun itu payah dalam bahasa Inggris, meskipun mukanya sedikit terdapat garis blasteran bule serta _Daddy_ nya yang kerap kali berlagak layaknya bule, tetap saja Sehun tak pandai di bidang itu. Lalu, ditambah menyanyikan lagu dengan beat yang mampu membuat lidahnya keseleo itu, mana suaranya cempreng lagi. Cukup sudah untuk menghancurkan lagu yang sebenarnya enak di dengar itu. Tapi tak apa, yang penting namja _milky skin_ itu senang. Lagipula, kan tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya juga. Jalanan yang ia lalui sepi. Kau yakin memang sepi, Hun?

Tapi sayangnya Sehun tak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang tengah asik berkelahi di belakangnya. Belum lagi sekumpulan namja dengan seragam yang berbeda sedang saling kejar-kejaran di belakangnya.

 _Come through with your posse_

 _Gettin' nasty_

 _'Cause I got the sauce, yeah_

 _Can't lose, I got juice_

 _And they know I do_

Lagi-lagi bibir tipis itu menyenandung saat bagian _reffn_ ya muncul. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun hanya menyanyikan bagian itu. Sepertinya penjelasan diatas telah cukup untuk menjelaskannya. Beberapa lirik bahasa Inggris yang hanya diulang-ulang itu saja sudah cukup membuat Sehun kepayahan untuk melantunkannya, apalagi ditambah dengan lirik yang lainnya? Oh tidak! Sehun masih sayang pada lidahnya!

"Yak! Minggir!" teriak seorang namja yang sedang berkelahi dibelakang Sehun tadi. Sebenarnya sih namja berkulit tan itu tidak suka peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Toh jika mereka mau cari aman harusnya mereka yang menyingkir saat ada acara tawuran seperti ini. Namun, beruntungnya Sehun karna saat melihat seragam yang Sehun pakai sama dengan yang ia pakai, namja tampan itu merasa ia harus melindungi sesama siswa dari sekolahnya. Terlebih sepertinya namja yang berada tak jauh di depannya ini seakan sudah bosan hidup.

"Yak! Rambut madu! Cepat menyingkir!" teriak namja itu lebih keras sembari berusaha menghindari serangan lawan dan membalasnya tentu saja.

Namun sayang, si rambut madu yang dipanggilnya itu masih saja asik bernyanyi sembari sesekali bergaya ala _rapper_ yang tentunya sangat tak cocok dengan tubuh ramping semampainya itu.

Dengan sedikit kesal namja bername tag 'Kim Jongin' itu meninju lawannya sebelum menendang jatuh sosok yang diketahui sebagai ketua dari sekolah tetangga itu, dan akhirnya berlari ke arah si rambut madu yang masih asik dengan dunianya.

" _Can't loose~ I got juice_ _–_ _"_

"Yak! Rambut madu!" dan tubuh ramping Sehun berbalik akibat tarikan namja tan itu.

Kedua manik sipit itu mengerjap, menatap bingung pada namja di depannya yang terlihat sedang menahan amarahnya, sebelum akhirnya..

" _And they know I do_ ~"

Oh My! Dasar Oh Sehun! Masih sempat-sempatnya ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya disaat seperti itu-_-

Dengan kesal Jongin menarik headset yang menyumpal kedua telinga namja _milk skin_ yang membuatnya kesal itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kesal si rambut madu.

"Kau ini! Sudah tahu ada tawuran, bukannya cepat kabur malah bernyanyi tak jelas dengan suara cemprengmu itu!"

"Tawuran? Kalian sedang tawuran?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polosnya, membuat Jongin memutar matanya jengah. Sehun sedikit mengintip suasana di depannya sana karna tubuh tinggi namja tan di depannya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Ah! Iya benar! Kalian sedang tawuran rupanya!" jawabnya antusias menampakkan eyesemilenya yang cantik, yang tanpa sadar telah membuat namja tampan berkulit tan di depannya itu terpesona.

"Awas dibelakangmu!" pekik Sehun tiba-tiba kala melihat seorang namja yang ia yakini berasal dari sekolah lain tengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan sebuah balok di tangannya, membuat namja bernama Jongin –Sehun sempat melirik name tag nya tadi– refleks berbalik dan langsung menendang namja yang akan menyerangnya itu hingga tumbang sebelum namja itu mencapai mereka.

Tapi, tak sampai disitu saja. Jika lawanmu tumbang, bukan berarti kau bisa berhenti, karna sebelum kau membuat ia benar-benar tak berdaya, ia bisa saja membunuhmu kapan saja disaat kau lengah. Karna itulah, Jongin tak segan-segan untuk membuat sang lawan tak berkutik, melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang sempat membuatnya terpesona tadi. Dan ketika lawannya sudah tak berdaya lagi, dan ia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya akibat kelelahan, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Oh god!

Mungkin Jongin telah gila, ia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal telah memukuli lawannya itu. Bukan! Bukan karna ia kasihan pada lawannya! Hanya saja, ia merasa sangat terlihat mengerikan di depan sosok yang masih bergeming menatapnya itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri di lautan terdalam, tapi untungnya pemikiran itu seketika sirna sebelum terwujud, saat ia melihat bibir tipis yang awalnya menganga itu perlahan membentuk senyuman indah. Belum lagi ditambah raut wajah senang dan kedua tangan yang bertepuk riang.

"Wah! Kau hebat! Keren!" pekiknya heboh.

"Kai!" sosok yang dipanggil Kai –yang ternyata adalah Jongin– itu menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya beberapa teman-temannya sudah kewalahan untuk melawan. Ia berdiri, menghampiri Sehun yang masih bertepuk tangan riang. Diraihnya tangan namja _milk skin_ itu, membawanya ke bangku taman terdekat.

"Kau tunggu disini, oke rambut madu? Aku akan segera kembali! Jangan pergi dulu!" pesan Jongin dan dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Sehun.

"Anak pintar~" ia mengusak rambut Sehun sayang, menghasilkan semburat merah muda di pipi menggemaskan Sehun, sebelum akhirnya memasangkan headset di kedua telinga Sehun, dan segera berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang mulai kewalahan.

~Kaihun~

"Hey! Rambut Madu!" sapa Jongin pada Sehun yang masih setia duduk menunggunya membuat Sehun segera melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi menyumpal telinganya.

"Omo! Kau terluka!" pekik Sehun. "Bagaimana ini?! Lukamu banyak sekali! Kita harus segera mengobatinya!"

Namun Jongin malah terkekeh geli mendengarnya, mengundang delikan kesal dari Sehun.

"Kai!" tangannya mengulur ke hadapan namja yang masih asik memperhatikan dimana saja lukanya berada.

"Huh?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Namaku Kai, kau siapa rambut madu?"

"Oh~ Aku Oh Sehun!" balas Sehun, tak lupa ia menyambut uluran tangan Kai. "Tapi, kau bohong!"

"Mwoya?"

"Itu!" tunjuk Sehun pada name tag di dada kiri Kai. "Namamu Kim Jongin, bukan Kai!" protesnya.

Jongin tersenyum tampan yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang.

"Namaku memang Kim Jongin, tapi semua orang memanggilku Kai, terkecuali keluargaku."

"Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu Jongin." Gumam Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus jadi anggota keluargaku dulu! Mungkin bisa dengan menjadi calon keluargaku dulu!" gombal Jongin.

"Keluarga?"

"Iya, keluarga! Keluargamu, keluargaku, keluarga kita~"

Muka Sehun memerah saat telah berhasil mencerna maksud omongan namja tampan dihadapannya ini. "Yak! Dasar! Kita bahkan baru kenal dan kau sudah berani menggombaliku!"

"Jadi, jika kita telah lama kenal aku bisa dong menggombalimu?"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita cari obat untuk mengobati lukamu itu!" sebal Sehun. Ia segera menarik Jongin untuk mencari apotik terdekat.

 _Sepertinya di dekat taman dekat rumahku ada sebuah apotik_ , pikirnya.

"Sehun~ah!" panggil Jongin setelah beberapa langkah mereka berjalan.

"Apa?" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin di sampingnya. Ia masih asik melihat-lihat sekitar apakah ada apotik yang mereka cari.

"Katamu, jika baru kenal aku tak boleh menggombalimu, tapi apa menggenggam tangan saat baru kenal itu boleh?"

"Mwo?" Tanya Sehun bingung, namun ia segera menyadari maksud ucapan Jongin. Tatapannya beralih pada tangannnya yang menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

 _Aish! Kenapa aku tak sadar sih?!_ Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Ah, mian! Aku tak sadar!" namja manis itu segera berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, namun sayang sepertinya obyek yang digenggamnya tak ingin melepaskan genggaman mereka dan malah berganti jadi menggenggam tangan putihnya, yang kini tangan mereka terlihat persis seperti kopi susu.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" protes Sehun.

"Ayo cepat! Lukaku semakin sakit!"

"Alibi!" pekiknya kesal, tapi tetap saja ia mengikuti langkah Jongin yang membawanya menuju apotik yang mulai terlihat di depan sana.

Lagipula, genggaman Jongin terasa hangat, dan Sehun menyukainya.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

~Kaihun~

"Baby~" panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang bersandar di dadanya. Mereka telah sampai dirumah Sehun omong-omong, dan Sehun setelah berganti pakaian dengan manjanya menarik Jongin ke sofa diruang keluarganya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Jongin, membiarkan tangan kekar tan itu mendekapnya.

"Hmm?" balas Sehun, ia terlalu malas membalas karna tengah sibuk memainkan jemari Jongin yang mendekapnya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Maksudku.. seperti yang kau bilang, aku itu dekil, hitam, pesek, menyebalkan, menyeramkan, tukang masuk ruang kedisiplinan. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap memilihku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya, Jongin." Ujar Sehun malas.

"Tapi kan tetap saja! Banyak yang mengincarmu, tapi kenapa aku?"

"Karna jika aku memilih mereka, pasti mereka akan mati di tanganmu!" jawab Sehun asal.

"Iya juga sih.." Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Jelas ia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani merebut Sehunnya darinya. "Tapi, itu berarti kau terpaksa dong memilihku?!" ujar Jongin lagi saat ia baru menyadari ucapan Sehun.

Helaan nafas Sehun terdengar pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang masih menatapnya menunggu jawaban. "Sayang, aku memilihmu itu karna aku cinta sama kamu Jonginnieku yang dekil~"

"Hehe~" cengiran lucu muncul di wajah tampan Jongin. "Aku juga cinta kamu, Sehunnieku yang cantik~" balas Jongin menimbulkan semburat merah muda di pipi Sehun.

"Baby~" panggil Jongin lagi, menghasilkan dengusan sebal dari yang di panggil. Oh ayolah, baru saja Sehun bersandar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memainkan jemari Jongin, dan kekasihnya yang sering kali menyebalkan itu kembali memanggilnya, mengusik kegiatannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kau tidak takut denganku? Padahal kau sudah melihatku berkelahi, dan kau malah mengobatiku? Lalu membiarkanku mendekatimu meskipun kau tahu aku adalah preman sekolah?"

Sehun menatap Jongin serius. "Aku itu bodoh, ceroboh, terkadang apa yang keluar dari mulutku itu terlalu blak-blakan dan menyinggung orang lain. Aku butuh seseorang yang mampu membelaku, yang mampu melindungiku. Dan saat aku melihatmu saat itu, aku merasa kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat melindungiku."

"Jangan berpikiran bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai _bodyguard_!" sela Sehun saat melihat raut kekasihnya. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasih tan nya itu.

"Aku hanya.. berpikir bahwa aku melihat sosok _Daddy_ di dirimu! Maksudku, sosok _Daddy_ yang senantiasa akan melindungiku dan _Mommy_! Ya.. seperti itulah!" kekehan terdengar dari bibir tebal Jongin saat mendengar kekasihnya yang seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, sayang!"

Chu~

Kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis Sehun, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Sebelum akhirnya ia yang balik mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya, berulang-ulang, lagi dan lagi. Ya, mungkin mereka terlalu asik mengganti kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman, hingga tak menyadari sosok tinggi yang tengah menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ekhem!" suara deheman yang cukup keras itu membuat Jongin mencari sumber suara, dan kedua matanya membelalak kaget saat mendapati siapa yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sang calon mertua yang galak, Tuan Oh Yifan.

Perlahan Jongin mencoba melepas ciuman panjang yang ia bagi dengan Sehun. Akal sehatnya memerintahkan ia untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatan mereka atau kepalanya akan segera berlubang oleh senapan koleksi Tuan Oh.

"Baby?"

"Wae?" rajuk Sehun. Ia masih menikmati sesi ciuman mereka omong-omong.

"Itu–"

"Hunnie~" potong Yifan.

Sehun sontak menengok saat mendengar suara _Daddy_ tersayangnya. " _Daddy!_ " ia segera turun dari pelukan Jongin dan berlari menghampiri _Daddy_ nya yang baru saja kembali dari keperluan bisnisnya di luar negeri, memeluknya erat, menghadiahi kecupan di pipi Yifan.

"Hunnie kangen, _Dad_!"

" _Daddy_ juga, sweety!" dan kecupan juga mendarat di pipi menggemaskan Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjussi!" sapa Jongin. Ya, ia paling tidak ingin terlihat baik di mata calon mertuanya. Yang sayangnya hanya dibalas gumaman malas.

" _Dad_! Kenapa dingin dengan Jonginnie? Dia kan pacar Hunnie!"

"Hai, Jong!"

"Nah, gitu dong! Oh iya, Hunnie ke dapur dulu ya, _Dad,_ Jong! Sepertinya _Mommy_ sudah selesai memasak!" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sehun telah berlari kecil menuju dapur, meninggalkan dua orang namja yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sang tuan besar yang memakai jas hitam itu terlihat begitu senang dan seakan bersiap untuk memangsa namja yang lebih muda di depannya ini. Sedangkan namja satunya lagi yang lebih muda dan masih mengenakan seragam _high school_ itu terlihat begitu tak rela sang kekasihnya meninggalkannya, berharap semoga ia masih bisa selamat dari amukan sang naga.

"Kau!"

Jongin menelan ludahnya saat mendapati sang calon mertua tengah menatapnya membunuh, belum lagi telunjuknya yang menunjuknya. _Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku! Aku masih belum mau mati, aku belum menikah dengan Sehun!_

"Yeobo? Kenapa kau menunjuk Jongin seperti itu?"

"Iya, _Daddy_ dan Jongin sedang apa?"

"Ah! Tidak sayang, tidak ada apa-apa!" kilah Yifan. "Apa makanannya sudah siap?"

Nyonya besar yang bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum manis. "Sudah! Ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Kajja, Jonginnie~" ajak Sehun. Ia menarik Jongin menuju meja makan sembari bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Hey! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" sela nyonya Oh.

"Tapi dia sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada anak kita!"

"Hanya ciuman bukan berarti yang tidak-tidak, sayang~"

"Tapi tetap saja!"

"Kau bahkan dulu melakukan yang lebih parah dari Jongin saat kita seusia mereka!"

"Myeonnie~" rengek Yifan, menghasilkan senyum di wajah ayu sang nyonya besar.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan sekarang! Kau pasti sangat lapar!"

Yifan bergeming, ia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau belum memberikanku ciuman selamat datang~"

"Tsk! Dasar kau ini!" dan kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Yifan.

"Kenapa hanya sebentar?" protes Yifan.

"Karna jika lama, kita akhirnya tidak akan jadi makan siang, dan aku sudah sangat lapar, sayang~"

Yifan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, lagipula aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba masakanmu lagi!" balas Yifan dan dengan mesranya ia merangkul istrinya, melangkah menuju meja makan dimana anak dan –ekhem– calon –ekhem– menantunya menunggu.

 _Ya, sepertinya Jongin harus berterimakasih pada Nyonya Oh Junmyeon karna telah menyelamatkannya dari serangan Tuan Oh Yifan._

 **END**

UHKB Series yang kedua~ untuk yang selanjutnya kira-kira siapa ya? Kekeke

Jan ditanya kenapa judulnya begitu, karna Kyura emang sering buntu sama yang namanya judul T.T

Jan lupa reviewnya, please~~ ^^

Karna review kalian ngebuat Kyura semangat untuk ngebuat fanfic yang lainnya~

Thank you very gamsa~

Bubye~


End file.
